Lavender
by SurvivalAboveAll
Summary: Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, and that's all it took for them to fall in love. - Snippet series. Au. SasoHina. Daily updates.
1. Snippet 1: Options

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet One: Options**

The moment Sasori entered the crowded joint, the intermingled smell of smoke, sweat and too many people instantly assaulted his nostrils. The young and boisterous teenagers moved their drunken bodies to the beat of the music; probably the newest hit of an insignificant youngster who called himself an ' _artist'_.

 _Hmph. What a joke…_

Looking around with critical eyes, the redhead sighed inwardly. _'Disgusting'_ was the best word to describe his surroundings.

Sasori felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner where his idiot best friend was taking him. He contemplated his options: he could walk home and pretend that this night never happened or he could stay there and watch the blond embarrass himself in his drunken stupor. Decisions, decisions…

Just as he was about to turn around and leave that godforsaken 'club' behind, the idiot grabbed his shoulder forcefully.

Sasori clenched his teeth as he was dragged deeper into the crowd.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a short story told in snippets that I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	2. Snippet 2: Murderous

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Two: Murderous**

After finding two empty barstools in the corner, Deidara watched his friend with the slightest hint of panic. The redhead refused to order any kind of alcohol and the murderous air around him scared the daylights out of the bartender. Giving the poor fellow a sympathetic smile, Deidara ordered his share of alcohol.

Once the guy turned away from them, Sasori stared at the blond with cold eyes.

"In my head, I've already killed you three times."

"I figured as much." Deidara sweatdropped at the redhead's statement, trying his best to ignore the killing intent oozing from him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for those who followed or reviewed the story; it means a lot!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	3. Snippet 3: Relax

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Three: Relax**

Hinata appreciated the effort, she really did, but it seemed that she and her friends had very different definitions of the term _'relaxing'_. After a long day of working, she would much rather spend some time alone in her apartment, reading a book and drinking hot tea; instead she ended up in a rundown club at the edge of the town. Sakura and Ino thought that she should ease up and socialize.

Hinata would rather not. She was the heir of a well known hotel chain, an influential woman. If her father found out about her little visit to this place, he would surely disinherit her. She tried to reason with her friends, but her words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

 **A/N:** I forgot to mention the ages in the story (oops, my bad ^^"); Sasori is 21 and the others are 19. (In my country at the age of 18 you are considered an adult, thus you can legally consume alcohol.) Thank you for those who followed, fav'd and/or reviewed!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	4. Snippet 4: Stubborn

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Four: Stubborn**

"Sasori, un…"

"Shut up, brat. Be glad that I'm _still_ here."

Deidara was at a loss. Instead of having the night of his life, Sasori just sat there rolling through his news feed, his eyes never once leaving the smartphone. As his best friend, the blond had to do something about this disaster, but whenever he opened his mouth, the redhead dismissed him bluntly.

In the end he just gave up. There was no way he could get that stubborn man to loosen up.

However, he wouldn't let this ruin his night. Feeling rather tipsy from the alcohol he just consumed, Deidara stood up and disappeared into the sea of dancing teenagers, leaving his bored to death friend behind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for those who followed, fav'd and/or reviewed!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	5. Snippet 5: Sit

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Five: Sit**

Sakura and Ino were drunk even before they got there. They tried to pull her to the dancefloor with themselves, but she quickly excused herself, saying that she needed a drink first.

"Okay, but you are going to dance tonight; I'll make sure of it!" yelled Sakura over the loud music before they disappeared in the crowd.

With an exasperated sigh, Hinata turned in the general direction of the bar. She wouldn't really order a drink; she just wanted to sit down, away from the dancefloor.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	6. Snippet 6: Patience

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Six: Patience**

No matter how out of place he felt, as a responsible adult, Sasori took it upon himself to look after the idiot that night.

He regretted his decision.

A couple of minutes after he was left alone, he was approached by drunken woman one after another. He rejected their invitation to dance instantly, silently praying to whatever deity was up there to give him _patience_ for the night.

Burying his nose deeper into his phone, the redhead almost missed to notice the woman sitting down on a barstool beside him.

* * *

 **A/N :** Thank you for reading my snippets, it means a lot! :)

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	7. Snippet 7: Sober

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Seven: Sober**

He stared at the woman from the corner of his eyes. Her long, dark blue hair was pulled back in a high pony tail; her clothes were modest and so was her makeup. But what really caught his eyes was the fact that this woman was actually sober. It didn't look like she wanted to strike up a conversation.

 _Good._

* * *

 **A/N :** Thank you for reading my snippets, it means a lot! :)

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	8. Snippet 8: Pitiful

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Eight: Pitiful**

Just as he was about to turn his attention back to his phone, a man bumped into him. Sasori almost fell off his barstool from the impact. Before the redhead knew it, the man has squeezed himself in between him and the blue haired woman. Gritting his teeth, Sasori glared pointedly at him.

Even he winced at the man's pitiful attempt at flirting.

The woman smiled awkwardly at the drunken man, desperately looking for a way out of the situation at hand. Her strange lavender tinted eyes met Sasori's greyish brown ones for a brief moment. Her eyes were strange, he mused. He had never seen something like that before.

Growing rather impatient with the drunkard, Sasori decided to help the intriguing woman out.

* * *

 **A/N :** Thank you for reading my snippets, it means a lot! :)

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	9. Snippet 9: Choke

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Nine: Choke**

The man jumped in surprise as Sasori's large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Leave her alone."

It was a simple demand, and the man immediately sensed that he shouldn't upset the redhead. His mind, however, was foggy and he couldn't think rationally.

"Are you her boyfriend or what?"

Sasori's eyes hardened. He was ready to choke this person to death if he didn't leave in the next couple of seconds.

* * *

 **A/N :** Thank you for reading my snippets, it means a lot! :)

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	10. Snippet 10: Rescuer

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Ten: Rescuer**

"Yes," blurted out Hinata. "He is my boyfriend."

The men stared at her dumbfounded. Even she was surprised at her own abrupt words. Normally, she would not do such a thing; she wasn't brave enough to act like this. But desperate times call for desperate measures: she was willing to tell a small lie to get away from the drunkard.

The redheaded man eyed her thoughtfully, but she knew he didn't mean any harm by it. He was sober, there was no doubt about it; and he looked like a good man. A little bit scary, but a good man doubtlessly.

"Okay then…"

The drunken man stumbled away from them. Hinata's eyes remained glued to his back until she couldn't see him anymore; then she turned back to her rescuer.

* * *

 **A/N : ** Thank you for those who reviewed, it means a lot!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	11. Snippet 11: Attention

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Eleven: Attention**

Sasori stared at the woman. The woman stared back at him. He couldn't deny that her words startled him. Her lavender eyes were full of relief and gratitude.

"Th-thank you," she smiled faintly. "And sorry for calling you my boyfriend."

Sasori shook his head slightly, with a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. After his initial reluctance to start a conversation with anyone, the redhead found that he did enjoy the company of this particular woman. Her presence was calming and her unique eyes infatuated him. They talked about everything and nothing; at some topics she would look down shyly and fidget with her fingers, but she didn't seem uncomfortable. She was appealing in every sense of the word.

He didn't even notice when he put away his phone and started to pay attention only to her.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	12. Snippet 12: Irrelevant

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twelve: Irrelevant**

She tried not to show it when she expressed her gratitude, but she was way more anxious than she should have been. The redhead's startled expression made her nervous at first, but it was quickly replace by a small smile and Hinata instantly calmed down. There was no ulterior motive to it, just simple amusement.

They talked. The more she listened to the man, the more she felt at ease. The familiarity with which he spoke was new to her; her conversations with strangers were usually formal and forced since she was the heir of a renowned company. This was different. It felt… nice. He talked to the woman in front of him, not the heir.

She paid attention only to him, her surroundings became irrelevant.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading my snippets! Now we have a little bit of SasoHina here, but the real interactions (like dialogues) will start around the 25th snippet, I think? I didn't even realize at first how drawn out this was... Oh well.

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	13. Snippet 13: Commotion

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirteen: Commotion**

The sudden commotion startled the both of them. The music abruptly stopped, and from the other side of the club aggressive shouts could be heard. Insults and cusses were thrown around carelessly, and it seemed that a fight has broken out.

The redheaded man and the lavender eyed woman looked at each other with questioning glances, then stood up and made their way towards the center of attention.

* * *

 **A/N:** Why is this snippet so short?! I'm sorry, but I promise that ten more chapters and we'll get more SasoHina moments.

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	14. Snippet 14: Trade-mark

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Fourteen: Trade-mark**

 _Is that…_

One particular voice caught his attention and it made his blood boil.

 _Deidara!?_

As they got closer, Sasori gritted his teeth. The idiot was towering over the fallen Dj, pulling at his black hair and trade-mark orange mask. The blond was utterly wasted, everyone could see it.

Now, this right here was the reason why Sasori didn't want to leave Deidara alone in a place like this.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I think everybody knows who the Dj is! Thank you for reading!  


 **SurvivalAboveAll**


	15. Snippet 15: Asylum

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Fiftheen: Asylum**

Sasori looked at his companion apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that the idiot needs me."

The woman nodded, and without another word the redhead marched into the center of the crowd, ignoring the annoyed glares and rude comments sent his way. Grabbing the blond by his collar, he started to literally drag him in the direction of the exit. The Dj, once he stood up, yelled a thanks his way in his high-pitched voice.

He growled innerly. It seemed that his temper got shorter by the day. Maybe he should consider visiting a psychologist sometime. Otherwise he will surely end up in an asylum.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	16. Snippet 16: Disappointment

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Sixteen: Disappointment**

Hinata watched the redhead pick up the blond by his collar. Even though he stared at the wasted man with silent anger and coldness, she had a feeling that they were close. Good friends, maybe.

She was well aware that he needed to stop the fight and leave, otherwise things would have worsened; but she couldn't shake off the feeling of disappointment. She didn't even know his name.

They locked eyes for a last time, then the men exited the club.

Would they meet again?

She wished they would.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay! Last night (I'm talking about my own time zone) I had some difficulties accessing my account, so I'm going to post now and the next chapter will come later today around the usual time. Hope you guys understand that I didn't mean to be late with this. :)

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	17. Snippet 17: Details

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Seventeen: Details**

The moment they were outside, Sasori flagged down a cab and tossed the idiot inside. The driver looked at him strangely, but he just shook his head. The ride was silent as they listened to Deidara's incoherent mumbles, and the redhead's mind started to wander. Who was she? What was her name? He never met someone like her.

His frustration grew as he realized that his supposed 'best friend' was the reason why he didn't get to know these little details.

Would they meet again?

He wished they would.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here is the next chapter/snippet, just like I promised. Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	18. Snippet 18: Hangover

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Eighteen: Hangover**

The next morning Hinata found herself with two disoriented girls in her living room. Sakura and Ino's hangover was as bad as one would expect; the pinkette lay on the leather couch, shielding her eyes with one of her arms and the blond was just returning from the bathroom. Needless to say, their headaches worsened by the minute.

The host offered them a sympathetic smile as she handed them some medication and water.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	19. Snippet 19: Handsome

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Nineteen: Handsome**

"Oh, Hinata!" started the pinkette once her headache subsided.

"Y-yes?"

"I didn't see you on the dancefloor last night. What were you up to?"

The blue haired woman blushed. She thought that Sakura would be too drunk to notice her absence, but apparently she was way too observant.

"Yeah, now that you mention it… I think that I saw her talking to a man. He was quite handsome, if you ask me." smirked Ino, eying Hinata's red cheeks with a knowing glance.

"What!?"

The heir just wished that the interrogation would end quickly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **SurvivalAboveAll**


	20. Snippet 20: Wish

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty: Wish**

Trivial questions were thrown her way, and Hinata tried her best to answer them accurately, but it seemed that her friends weren't satisfied with them.

"Do you like him?"

The last question caught her attention. She contemplated her answer for a while; she liked the way he talked to her and how at ease she felt with him. But did she like him romantically? It was too early to tell.

"I don't know… B-but I want to meet him again."

Ino and Sakura exchanged a knowing glance.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just wanted to let you know, that I'm going on a two weeks long vacation and I will have no internet connection, therefor I will not be able to update this story. I'm really sorry, but I'll be back before you know it! Thank you for reading and stay tuned!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	21. Snippet 21: Her

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty One: Her**

"What!?" Deidara almost choke on his drink. Did he really cause that big of a scene while he was drunk? "I attacked the Dj, un!?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Sasori stared back at him, unamused. "You would have left him bald if I hadn't intervened. You owe me one for this, brat."

"Y-yeah. Thanks, un." The blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Then, a thought occurred to him. "What did you do after I left you at the bar?"

The redhead refused to answer, but his mind was flooded with thoughts of _her._

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back, everyone! Let's continue from where we left off...

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	22. Snippet 22: Enthusiasm

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty Two: Enthusiasm**

"So, I was thinking."

"This sounds dangerous, but continue."

"Very funny." Ino shut an unamused glare in Tenten's direction. The two, along with Sakura were sitting at a local café's terrace, enjoying their morning coffee before a long day of collage. "Gaara Sabaku is the only one who matches the description Hinata gave us! We should introduce him to her sometime."

"Gaara is not the only redhead. You know, right?" The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow feeling rather puzzled about her friends' enthusiasm.

"But he looks exactly like the man she was talking about!" exclaimed Sakura, leaning forward in her seat to emphasis her point.

Tenten just shook her head; they were hopeless.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	23. Snippet 23: Awkward

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty Three: Awkward**

"H-hey! Stop! H-he's not…"

Ignoring the Hinata's protest, Sakura and Ino continued to push her in the direction of a certain redhead.

/O/O/

Gaara Sabaku sat on a bench in the local park; headphones hung loosely around his neck and his eyes were glued to his phone. He couldn't even fathom why his sister's friends wanted to meet up with him. They were merely acquaintances and barely even talked.

"Sit!"

Gaara almost jumped out of his skin as a woman was pushed down onto the bench beside him.

"Here she is! The woman of your dreams!"

The redhead eyed the pinkette with confusion clear on his face; then his gaze travelled to the woman beside him. She was beautiful, but not exactly his type.

"I've… never seen her before."

"What?"

The lavender eyed woman facepalmed. "I've b-been trying to tell you… He is not the one I w-was talking about."

A single thought crossed everyone's mind.

 _This is awkward…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	24. Snippet 24: Inspiration

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty Four: Inspiration**

After Sakura and Ino's epic fail they stopped teasing the lavender eyed girl about her encounter with the mysterious man. He never once left her mind though, but she was glad that her friends quit with their childish antics. Now, she could concentrate on other things, like her little sister's birthday for example.

She didn't have much time; only a month; but Hinata wanted to make her a unique gift. Make, not buy. That's why she was wandering around the mall, looking for inspiration. She could always knit her something, but she did that last year and she wanted to try something new.

From the corner of her eyes Hinata saw a small craft shop and without thinking too much about it, she turned into its direction.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	25. Snippet 25: Hobby

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty Five: Hobby**

Sasori kept thinking about her ever since their encounter. His idiot best friend pestered him continuously about that night, but he shut him up every time with a cold stare. To calm his mind; and to avoid killing the blond; the redhead would visit the small craft shop near his workplace. He stocked up on fine wood and paint for his art. Making puppets was his hobby, after all.

Today, he did just that. He wandered around the shop mindlessly, searching the shelves for something new, something he didn't saw the last time he was there.

 _Nothing._

Maybe he needed to find a new place to do his shopping.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	26. Snippet 26: Paint

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty Six: Paint**

The woman strolled down the narrow aisles, stopping every now and then to inspect the supplies. In her search, she somehow ended up in the far back of the shop. The smell of paint and the sight of the different sized canvases caught her attention easily. She never tried painting before. Perhaps this would be a great occasion to get acquainted with the world of art.

As she started to pick out different paintbrushes, she contemplated what to paint for her little sister.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	27. Snippet 27: Remeet

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty Seven: Remeet**

Neither of them noticed the other. They stood side by side lost in their thoughts, ignorant to the fact that the person who mesmerized them that night was at an arm's length. The man and the woman continued with their search. Different supplies were picked out and put in their shopping basket.

At one point, they both tried to reach for the exact same paint bottle.

It was lavender.

Their hands touched and electricity run down their spines. Her eyes met greyish brown ones, and a small smile appeared on their lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	28. Snippet 28: Cliché

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty Eight: Cliché**

"So, we meet again."

Hinata didn't even bother to hide her giggles at the man's cliché words. Sparkles danced in their eyes and neither of them wanted to look away.

"It's n-nice to see you again, Mr. Bond."

This time around it was the man's turn to snicker. Hinata's cheeks felt like they were on fire and she cast her eyes down at her shopping basket.

"You know, I didn't catch your name last time."

She smiled shyly. "It's Hinata. A-and yours?"

"Sasori."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	29. Snippet 29: Cheesy

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Twenty Nine: Cheesy**

"Of all the craft shops around here, why did you choose this one?" Sasori asked, turning back towards the shelves. He may have looked nonchalant, but his eyes never once left the woman's form.

"Actually, I-I didn't think much about it. It was like my feet brought me here of their own free will."

 _They brought you to me._

He wanted to say it so badly, but he bit down on his own tongue. He scolded himself mentally for being so cheesy all of a sudden.

"I could a-ask you the same thing, Sasori-san."

The redhead allowed himself a smile and put another bottle of paint in his basket.

"Drop the honorifics. This is the only store with quality products and it's close to my workplace. I come here almost every day."

"R-really? Why?"

"I make puppets."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	30. Snippet 30: Talented

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty: Talented**

"Puppets?" she repeated absently.

"Yes. Do you find it strange?"

Hinata couldn't help but to notice the slightly hurt (and maybe angry?) undertone in his voice.

"N-no, not at all. I'm just surprised. Making puppets is no easy task. You must be really talented."

"That I am." Sasori smirked cockily at her, but she had to admit that she liked the way his thin lips curled upwards and the confident vibe he seemed to emit. "Are you painting something?"

Hinata looked down at the materials she has gathered. She sheepishly tilted her head to the side, feeling like a small child under the redhead's gaze.

"Y-yes, I would like to. My sister's birthday is coming up soon, and I-I want to make something special for her. I've never done anything like this before though…"

Sasori seemed to contemplate something for a moment.

"I'll help you with the basics."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	31. Snippet 31: Flowers

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty One: Flowers**

Without further ado, Sasori walked around the lavender eyed woman; his shoulder briefly brushing against hers; and began searching for the right materials. Her basket's content made him sigh; it was obvious that she was clueless when it came to art.

"Oh… Thank you."

"I used to paint before I started to make puppets. Have you decided on what you are going to paint?" he asked, the impatience evident in his voice. She didn't want to make him wait, so she answered right away.

"Flowers. S-she really likes them."

A simple nod was his answer as he began to put away the brushes Hinata has chosen and filled her basket with the right ones.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	32. Snippet 32: Brave

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty Two: Brave**

They wandered around the shop for half an hour with Sasori explaining every now and then why he chose a given material and giving tips on how to make a painting more lively and realistic. Hinata tried her very best to absorb the new information.

After Sasori was satisfied with the content of Hinata's basket, they both paid for their art supply and left the shop. The woman pulled out her phone to check the time. A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm s-sorry, but I need to go. My afternoon classes start in an hour."

"Classes? I thought you were working at the Byakugan Hotel."

Hinata smiled and shook her head. She hasn't told him about her relationship with the hotel's owner yet. All he knew was that she was working there, and it was actually not a lie.

"It's just a part-time job. M-my first priority is college."

"I see," he hummed noncommittally.

Feeling brave just like the night she had met him, Hinata looked into his greyish brown eyes.

"C-could I get your phone number? J-just in chase I have difficulties with my painting."

Sasori's eyes widened ever so slightly, but a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Of course."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	33. Snippet 33: Influence

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty Three: Influence**

It was only their second meeting, yet they already started to influence one another. Around him, Hinata was uncharacteristically brave; the redhead's confidence was contagious it seemed, and his subtle kindness encouraged her more to open up and act upon her wishes. Meanwhile, Sasori was more calm and collected whenever she was within arm's reach. His impatience wasn't as childish as before and his temper subsided considerably.

They were slowly changing each other for the better.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	34. Snippet 34: Butterflies

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty Four: Butterflies**

It took four days for Hinata to realize that painting was just as hard as she imagined it to be. She decided to paint lavenders, but the petals of the flowers and the different shades of purple were giving her a headache. It was fun, but tiring, so she decided that she can't do this on her own. Hinata contemplated whether to call him or not. For all she knew, Sasori might be at work or out with his friends.

The young woman's dilemma was solved, however, when her phone started to buzz on the coffee table. The redheads name appeared on its screen and Hinata's insides twisted with excitement. Butterflies? Forget them; it was like the whole zoo was inside her stomach.

In her hurry, she almost dropped the device, but despite this she managed to put it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she said, maybe a little too eagerly.

An amused chuckle was the response.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I'm currently in the hospital and I'm going to have a surgery soon. I won't be updating for a while... Hope you understand. :)

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	35. Snippet 35: Obvious

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty Five: Obvious**

Talking with Sasori was just as fun as she remembered. After a quick chat, he asked about her painting, and Hinata instantly felt embarrassed.

"It… It is fun, but kind of difficult. For a b-beginner I think I did a good job so far."

"I'm sure you did." His low chuckle did nothing to calm her down.

"S-still, I could use some help."

Hinata could not be any more obvious than that. She squeezed her eyes shut and hit her forehead softly. _Stupid!_

"Should I come over?"

For a moment Hinata stopped breathing. "Only if you want to."

Silence, and then…

"Give me the address and I'll be there in 30 minutes."

No matter how hard she tried, Hinata could not contain her smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back! I haven't been around a lot lately because of my health problems and university projects, but now I'm back and ready to finish this little story! My 'former readers', I hope you're still around. ^.^"

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	36. Snippet 36: Grin

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty Six: Grin**

He had a rather enjoyable morning. It was his day off, which meant he had time for his precious puppets, and strangely, his idiot best friend didn't call either. Sasori felt like he was in heaven. But as he sat by his working table, he found himself thinking about a certain someone.

So he called her.

"S-still, I could use some help."

"Should I come over?"

Sasori knew that he was an impatient person, but it was rare when he showed his impulsive side to the world. Now, it was one of those rare occasions.

"Only if you want to."

The redhead leaned forward in his seat and pressed his forehead to the cold surface of the table. A smile sneaked its way onto his lips. He wanted to smack himself across the head; he was Sasori Akasuna, he did _not_ grin like an idiot.

"Give me the address and I'll be there in 30 minutes."

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	37. Snippet 37: Glad

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty Seven: Glad**

True to his word, Sasori was at Hinata's doorstep half an hour later.

"Hey."

"Hi…" smiled Hinata as she opened the door, letting the redhead into her apartment. It was relatively small, but cozy. Nothing too luxurious. Sasori decided right away that he liked the calming atmosphere.

"Thanks for coming over."

Taking off his shoes, Sasori looked over at her nodding. "No problem."

They walked into the living room in comfortable silence. As the redhead's eyes landed on the small canvas, he was pleasantly surprised. So far, her painting wasn't that bad. The colors were a little bit off, yes; but she did better than he anticipated. She was a natural, he concluded.

After pointing out her general mistakes, the redhead made himself comfortable on the couch; they made small talk while Hinata continued to work on her painting.

"Thank you again for coming. I-I hope I didn't disturb you." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sasori gazing at her softly. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Not at all. I'm actually glad I came over." The pink hue suited her, he thought. She seemed so… pure.

"W-would you like some tea?" blurted out Hinata as she stood up and marched into the kitchen.

Sasori laughed quietly at her demeanor.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	38. Snippet 38: Secrets

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty Eight: Secrets**

They agreed to meet up every other day. She needed his help, that's what they wanted to believe; but in reality they both knew that it was a lie. Even though Hinata managed just fine on her own, it was a good excuse for the two to meet regularly.

They got to know each other bit by bit, but there were things that they kept for themselves. Hinata continued to hide the fact that she was the heir of a well-known hotel chain; she was more content this way and felt like an ordinary girl.

Unknown to her, the redhead was also keeping a secret. Sasori detested his workplace; being a waiter at a local restaurant was nothing to be proud of, he reasoned. He felt like a servant, but he couldn't quit his job. He needed the money for the rent and his puppets. In the end, he didn't talk about his workplace at all. He felt ashamed.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	39. Snippet 39: Blame

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Thirty Nine: Blame**

Sometimes Sasori questioned his own sanity. Was it really worth it to maintain a friendship with someone who had the intelligence of a chicken? He doubted it, but somehow he found himself unable to break the bond between himself and Deidara, even when the latter got himself into impossible situations.

What started out as a normal day at the Akatsuki restaurant for the two waiters turned into a complete mess thanks to the blonde's clumsiness and poor manners. The idiot somehow managed to pour the soup on a customer and as if it wasn't bad enough, he had a handful of snarky comments up his sleeves. Sasori somehow managed to save Deidara from being fired, but their superiors were still pissed off at the duo.

The redhead was irritated beyond belief. _Of course_ they would blame both of them…

"Sasori, un. I'm sorry." The blonde apologized in a quiet voice, as they tried their best to enjoy their lunch break. He decided against sitting close to Sasori; he didn't want to die just yet.

The redhead was fuming, anyone could see it. Initially, he intended to give the idiot a piece of his mind just like in the past, but as he stared into the cup of tea in his hands, something shifted inside of him. He remembered all those serene afternoons he spent in the company of a certain blue haired lavender eyed woman and the lighthearted conversations they had over a cup of tea.

The redhead's posture relaxed slightly.

"Just be more careful from now on."

Deidara stared at the redhead with his mouth agape and disbelief written all over his face.

 _What happened to the Sasori he knew!?_

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	40. Snippet 40: Comebacks

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty: Comebacks**

Ino and Sakura were convinced that life was most certainly not fair. No matter what they did to stand out, the two girls were still considered average, boring even. Sakura died her hair a lively pink and Ino got colored contact lenses, but their attempts were futile. Nothing could compare with the natural beauty of their blue haired friend. Hinata was rich, gorgeous, gentle, clever… The young woman's only flaw was her shy nature.

But now it seemed that she managed to get rid of her defect.

The three friends were walking around aimlessly in the local mall, just enjoying each other's company. Every now and then men would approach them; their eyes were always glued to Hinata's form. Ino and Sakura expected their friend to mumble nervously and hide behind them, but they were mistaken.

"There is something wrong with my eyes. I can't take them off of you."

"I'm h-having a problem with mine, too. I can't see you getting anywhere with me."

And when another man came around:

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"S-sorry, no map. So why don't you just get lost?"

The two girls were taken aback by Hinata's confidence. They didn't know how, but she changed. She was no longer the timid little girl they befriended all those years ago; she turned into a self-assured woman. But what could have caused this sudden shift in her personality?

Hinata was now the definition of a perfect woman. On one hand they were jealous, but at the same time, they were rather proud of her.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	41. Snippet 41: Answer

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty One: Answer**

It was silence in the Hyuga girl's simplistic living room. She continued to work on her painting in high spirits. Hanabi's birthday was just around the corner, one more week until the party. Her painting was almost finished, and Hinata was rather happy with the outcome. She never would have guessed that with the right guidance she could create such an amazing artwork.

The blue haired woman was so absorbed in her task that she almost missed the soft whimper coming from her couch. Hinata looked over her shoulder startled. She almost forgot that Sasori was there. The redhead laid on the couch, his arms serving as pillows. A snore escaped his lips, and she had to restrain herself from laughing. With his peaceful expression he looked just like a child, so innocent.

Her heart fluttered.

Making sure not to disturb his slumber, she tiptoed to his side and knelt down by his head. Driven by a sudden urge, she ran her fingers through his red locks carefully. Hinata's chest ached with an indescribable longing. His physical closeness made her heart race and she couldn't think properly.

 _'_ _Do you like him?'_

She could remember Ino's teasing smile as she asked that question weeks ago. Back then, she didn't know the answer.

But now she knew.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	42. Snippet 42: Possessive

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty Two: Possessive**

Sasori vaguely remembered coming to Hinata's apartment and watching her work; he must've fallen asleep on the couch. Now, as he slowly regained consciousness, he registered something strange. Someone was tenderly playing with his hair, twirling his locks around their thin fingers. But he had a feeling he knew who it was.

Hinata.

Her gentle touch was foreign, but it warmed his heart. He wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning.

The redhead tried to remain still; afraid that she would stop once she knew that he was awake; but he couldn't help the content smile slowly spreading across his lips.

"You should smile more often."

Sasori opened his eyes lazily, only to find Hinata staring right back at him. Up close she was even more beautiful.

He was surprised by the sudden possessiveness he felt; he was irritated just by the thought of her getting this close to other men. He wanted to be the only one she looked at with such adoring eyes, he wanted to be the only one she longed for.

"Then, you should look at me like that more often."

In that moment, he knew that he fell for her, and he fell hard.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	43. Snippet 43: Cousin

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty Three: Cousin**

A couple of hours after their little moment Sasori got a call from his boss and had to leave in a hurry. Something happened at his workplace; that's what he said. So Hinata was left alone in her apartment, humming a love song quietly to herself while preparing dinner. She barely even registered the front door opening and the familiar footsteps approaching her.

"Smells good."

The woman turned around in a heartbeat, surprised, but nevertheless happy, to find her older cousin standing in the middle of her kitchen.

"Neji-nii!" She smiled boardly as she jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my favorite cousin without an ulterior motive?" he smirked.

"O-of course you can!" She turned back to her previous task sheepishly.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	44. Snippet 44: Reason

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty Four: Reason**

Neji, in fact, did have a reason to visit Hinata. Hiashi hasn't seen his older daughter in a while, even though she worked under him. The older man thought that a family dinner should make up for it, and not wanting to overwhelm her with the cooking, he made reservations at a local restaurant for tomorrow. And of course, Neji was the messenger.

Hinata agreed to the dinner eagerly.

But Neji had his own private reasons as well. He heard from her friends, that Hinata has changed considerably over the past weeks. He wanted to see the changed woman with his own eyes. The man was pleasantly surprised, she radiated happiness. She became even more beautiful.

Neji smiled inwardly. He knew the reason behind the shift in her personality.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	45. Snippet 45: Offer

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty Five: Offer**

Sasori cursed under his breath. His boss really lived up to his nickname, he was a real _pain_ in the ass. Why would he suddenly request him? What happened? He was relatively new in the staff, he didn't have any special assets, so why would Pein call him?

When he arrived to the restaurant, he realized that something big must've happened. Everyone was in a rush, which was quite unusual.

The redhead marched up to his boss without hesitation.

"What happened?" he asked, straight to the point. He was, is and will always be impatient.

"Have you heard about the Byakugan Hotel?" It was a rhetorical question. "The owner reserved the whole restaurant for a family dinner."

Now he understood the enthusiasm of the other employees.

"I want you and Deidara to handle it. If you manage just fine, then I'll give you a rise."

Sasori couldn't possibly refuse the offer.

* * *

 **A.N:** Heeey~! Thank you for the positive feedback, everyone! I'm so glad that you enjoy my writing! :) Now, since I already finished writing this story (there are only ten more snippets left for me to post), should I write another story like this one? If so, what pairing do you suggest? Or do you want to read more about Sasori and Hinata's relationship? Let me know in the reviews! :)

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	46. Snippet 46: Idle

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty Six: Idle**

Deidara was a nervous, stuttering mess. Who would've guessed that the usually confident brat would become a squeaking mouse in front of a simple task: don't make a fool of yourself in front of an influential man and his family. It was not that hard, at least Sasori didn't think so. They were human too, just like him.

He didn't make a big deal out of it. That's why Sasori was in the kitchen, conversing idly with the Chef (who looked rather strange with his shark like teeth and pale blue complexion) when the blond stormed into the kitchen at an impressive speed.

"Th-they are here!"

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	47. Snippet 47: Arrival

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty Seven: Arrival**

The restaurant her father picked was close to the craft shop where she met Sasori for the second time. Hinata just hoped she wouldn't run into the redhead, she didn't want him to find out about her being an heir this way. She wanted to tell him herself when she deemed the time was right. When her sister started to notice her stiffness, she shook her head inwardly, took a deep breath and tried to forget about the man for the time being.

Once inside, they sat down at a large table with Neji to her right, Hanabi to her left and her father across from her. As they waited for the waiter to arrive, her family began to discuss some trivial things, like the restaurant's condition and whatnot, but her mind kept wondering.

Sasori said that he was working that day. They've seen each other barely 24 hours ago, but she already missed him.

She just got a text message.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	48. Snippet 48: Texting

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty Eight: Texting**

Sasori's eyes twitched. If Deidara stuttered one more time, he would seriously lose it.

"Then what are you doing here? Go and take their order."

"But…but…"

"Shut it."

Sasori's glare successfully shut the blond up. He gulped , turned around and all but dragged himself to the occupied table.

Before the redhead's mood could worsen, he took out his phone and texted the only person who made him smile.

 ** _S: Hey! What are you doing?_**

She almost immediately replied.

 ** _H: I'm having dinner with my family. The restaurant is pretty nice, but the waiter is a little bit weird. ^.^"_**

 ** _S: Weird? How?_**

 ** _H: He's really nervous. Guess it's his first day._**

 ** _S: Haha, maybe._**

 ** _S: Are you free tomorrow?_**

 ** _H: Yeah, why?_**

Sasori never got to answer, because of an idiot blond running straight back up to him.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey guys! I couldn't update yesterday, so I'll post two snippets today to make up for it! :)**

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	49. Snippet 49: Save

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Forty Nine: Save**

"What!?" the redhead was exasperated. How did his idiot best friend manage to anger one of Japan's most influential men in such a short time was beyond him. "What the hell, Deidara!?"

"Help me, un. I-I don't wanna get fired!"

"This is the last time, brat. The last time I save your ass."

Pointing an accusing finger at the blond, Sasori was already by the door. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out and approached the guests. There were two men who looked equally angry, a girl who must've been a high schooler, and a woman who had her back turned towards him.

Why did her back look so familiar?

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	50. Snippet 50: Polite

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Fifty: Polite**

A small frown appeared on her forehead. Sasori wasn't answering. She knew he was at work, but she was really curious as to why he asked her that. Did he want to take her somewhere tomorrow? If that was the case, she couldn't wait to wake up the next day.

Hinata looked up from her phone and her eyes fell on her angry father. She wasn't really paying attention, but the waiter must've messed up really bad if the usually calm man was now glaring daggers in the staffroom's direction.

The blond will probably get fired. She pitied him, in a way.

Another waiter approached their table, but Hinata didn't bother to look up.

"I apologize for my coworker's poor behavior, sir. How can I be of service?"

Her father seemed to calm down somewhat and gave their order.

But… why was the waiter's voice so familiar!?

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	51. Snippet 51: Exposed

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Fifty One: Exposed**

She looked up at him abruptly and when their eyes met, they froze. Their secret was out in the open now. Sasori realized whose daughter he fell for, and Hinata understood why he never talked about his job. But they were both scared. The redhead excused himself and left with the orders like nothing happened, and the woman hugged herself tightly.

Now what?

* * *

 **A.N: Hey guys! My health problems have resurfaced... I will post the remaining snippets, after which I'll stop posting stories for a while and focus on my health. I plan on writing a sequel for Lavender after I get better! :)**

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	52. Snippet 52: Attached

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Fifty Two: Attached**

"Do you know him?"

Hinata perked up at her sister's sudden question. Usually, she would answer honestly, but right now she was in the middle of an internal crisis.

"Why?"

"He looked at you like he was about to say something."

"Oh." Hinata was at a loss. She had to talk to him, to explain why she kept her heritage a secret. She didn't want to lose him. She needed him.

When did she get so attached?

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	53. Snippet 53: Love

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Fifty Three: Love**

 ** _S: We need to talk._**

 ** _H: Yeah, we do._**

 ** _S: Can you come to the staffroom?_**

 ** _H: I think so._**

Hinata excused herself to the bathroom, and left the table with hasty steps. Making sure that her father didn't look her way, she slipped into the staffroom, her heart beating faster than expected. Sasori was right in front of her in all of his redheaded glory. She wanted to tell him so many things, yet her mind was blank.

"So you're _the_ Hyuuga Hinata." She expected him to be angry and straight up irritated by her, but she was rather surprised to hear his gentle voice. "You said that you were working part-time at the Byakugan Hotel."

"And I am. For now, at least." She gulped. "I didn't lie!"

"I never said you did." There was a pregnant pause. She was scared. "But I think we should stop seeing each other."

"Why…" The pained look in his eyes was killing her. Did he mean it? Did he look at her differently now?

"I'm just a lowly waiter. You deserve better."

Was this really about his job?

"I don't care what you do for a living! I love you for who you are not for -" Hinata froze. She straight up admitted her feelings and was terrified of his answer. She did not dare to look up into his eyes.

"You really need to stop that…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

It happened so fast that at first she didn't react. Something warm was pressed against her lips; he kissed her. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. She loved that.

Sasori rested his forehead against hers, staring lovingly into her lavender eyes.

"You need to stop saying things that make me want to kiss you."

Hinata blushed deeply. This felt so right, like she belonged into his arms.

"I'm sorry I kept my heritage a secret. I wanted you to like me for who I am, not for my money."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you about my job. I was ashamed by it."

They smiled at each other, their eyes shining.

"I love you too, Hinata."

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	54. Snippet 54: Together

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Fifty Four: Together**

It was weird sitting at a table with Hinata's family, casually eating dinner with _the_ Hyuuga Hiashi while still in his work attire. The couple was surprised at how understanding her father and cousin were.

However, they did not know that the two men were the ones who planned this "accidental meeting"; even going as far as paying extra money to Pain just to make sure that the redhead will be one of the waiters. Sneaky.

Deidara was utterly overwhelmed. Hinata imagined that Sakura and Ino will be in a similar condition once they find out.

In the end, Sasori accompanied her to Hanabi's birthday party. He fit right in. There was no question about it; he was the right one for Hinata. They truly belonged together.

* * *

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


	55. Snippet 55: Lavender

**Pairing:** SasoHina

 **Note:** Snippet series. Au.

 **Inspiration:** Godparents _by_ Moon's Phantom38

* * *

 **Snippet Fifty Five: Lavender**

Now that he thought about it, everything about her reminded him of lavender. They symbolize purity, silence, devotion, grace, calmness… She was perfect in his eyes, just like a flower. He once heard a saying: "When you like a flower, you just pluck it. But when you love a flower, you water it daily." And that's what he was going to do for the rest of his life. He was going to cherish her, make her feel loved; give her all the attention that she needs.

Because she was his.

His lavender.

His Hinata.

* * *

 **A.N: Here we are, the last snippet of** ** _Lavender_** **! I will write another snippet series about Sasori and Hinata's future, but I'm not sure yet when I'll be able to post it.. If you want to see more fluffy moments, stay tuned! :)**

 **~ SurvivalAboveAll**


End file.
